


and the sun shone upon her

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: однажды с неба крадут солнце — и всё королевство, живущее под его лучами, погружается во тьму.





	and the sun shone upon her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



однажды с неба крадут солнце — и всё королевство, живущее под его лучами, погружается во тьму, и наступает с тьмой холод, а с холодом—

чонён не хочет знать, что будет с ним.

им всем — от самых маленьких детей и до королевы — страшно, а чонён — рыцарю с львиным, но таким трусливым сердцем — ещё страшнее, но когда холод забирает жизни, одну за другой, стремительно и беспощадно, королева просит:

— найди и верни.

и чонён отправляется в путь.

 

она не винит того, кто украл.

у них должны были быть на это причины. главная, конечно, обогатиться, ведь солнце дороже золота: за него могут отдать что угодно — и чонён бы тоже отдала, чтобы вернуть свой дом в прежнее состоянии, чтобы не было слышно плач из каждого угла.

сейчас же чонён не слышит ничего.

 

чонён снится свет — и она почти что чувствует во сне тепло, от которого успела за дни, недели и месяцы отвыкнуть. её дорога бесконечна — чонён не знает, в какую сторону ей идти и где искать, и как понять, что вот это, если она найдёт, будет именно солнцем.

никто никогда не рассказывал, как оно выглядит. оно просто там. в небе. огромным шаром — далёкой, наверное, звездой — светит. всем здесь. светило — и перестало.

у чонён коченеют пальцы.

она замерзает изнутри.

до следующего королевства, где солнце есть: другое, не такое, ещё далеко. чонён надеется, что доберётся до него до того, как в ней закончатся силы, их всё меньше и меньше, а костры не греют — пепел оседает в волосах.

дым окутывает чонён всю, но в лесах по-прежнему—

никого.

так тихо.

 

чонён преодолевает сотни километров, прежде чем натыкается на чей-то лагерь.

она могла бы подойти попросить помощи или пройти мимо, лучше второе, но чонён замечает связанную девушку. она спит, как и все, на земле, в куче пожухлых листьев — и ничего хорошего в том, что чонён видит, нет, поэтому она спасает незнакомку: крадёт её у воров так же, как кто-то украл у них солнце, и уводит её глубоко в лес, пока лагерь не исчезает из виду.

— спасибо.

шепчет незнакомка после.

чонён разжигает очередной костёр, чтобы в свете пламени обработать руки и ноги — они в синяках и ссадинах — мины. так её зовут, вернее:

— мне нравится это имя.

вот что она говорит чуть погодя, когда чонён уже заканчивает с бинтами.

мина улыбается — и чонён впервые кажется, что солнце близко.

даже если его нет, как и людей, нигде.

 

— что ты ищешь?

— разве это имеет значение?

— для тебя должно.

— что-то очень ценное, но я не знаю, как оно выглядит.

— тогда как ты найдёшь, если не знаешь?

— может, я пойму.

мина идёт с ней, потому что ей больше некуда возвращаться — и чонён принимает её компанию. она слишком долго была одна: там — дома, здесь — в тишине.

мина молчит и не навязывается, иногда задаёт вопросы или отвечает на вопросы чонён, если они возникают, но мине особо нечего рассказать: она ничего не помнит. чонён думает, что у неё, наверное, травма от похищения — и это либо пройдёт, либо нет. мина молчит, но она рядом и улыбается — и львиное трусливое сердце чонён набирается смелости.

двигаться вперёд.

 

а леса не кончаются.

чонён боится потеряться в них — и они теряются.

деревья чернеют, закрывая ветвями небо.

 

чонён снится свет — и во сне она тянется к нему, чтобы проснуться и увидеть перед собой мину. вполне настоящую и вполне достижимую, но ей надо найти солнце.

королева просила — и чонён ищет.

безуспешно.

 

— а если ты никогда не найдёшь?

чонён избегала этих мыслей столько, сколько ещё могла.

мина озвучивает их вместо неё — и чонён не отвечает.

 

когда до границ чужого королевства остаётся совсем немного, их настигают воры: те самые, у которых чонён украла мину. и они бегут, и бегут, и бегут, но тщетно. чонён готова к смерти, она не так уж и страшна, а воры не убивают — лишь связывают их обеих. 

они общаются на другом языке, чонён такой не знает, но мина, видимо, понимает — и пытается с ними поговорить. она получает пощёчину и кляп. слёзы, как осколки солнца, ранят ей глаза — и чонён едва не плачет сама.

их усаживают на отдельную лошадь, ведя в никуда.

 

чонён забывает о солнце, забывает о королевстве и о собственном страхе, который бешено бьётся у неё в груди. мина, наверное, его слышит — и всего раз к ней оборачивается. на её щеке темнеет синяк — и чонён хочется, чтобы ничего из этого не было, чтобы мина улыбалась, чтобы они брели в лесу в поисках того, чего, может, больше не существует, чтобы это чёртово солнце нашлось без них — и вернулось в небо.

и светило, и светило, и светило.

вокруг тьма.

 

они делают привал — и чонён обдумывает план побега.

он или получится, или провалится. с летальным исходом.

когда все засыпают, и тухнет последний огонёк, ей удаётся, содрав с рук кожу, достать из кармана нож. кровь впитывается в верёвку, капает на одежду, но чонён не видит и не чувствует — и её это не волнует. главное — спастись. 

верёвка едва-едва спадает — и чонён принимается развязывать мину. всё так же тихо, как и было до. они обе замирают каждую секунду, пока не освобождаются. они не могут сорваться с места и побежать, как раньше. их ноги устали и под ними листва и ветки — и шума будет столько, что проснётся весь лес. чонён думает и думает, и думает, пока мина вдруг не берёт её за руку, окровавленную и дрожащую, и не ведёт за собой.

 

чонён приходит в себя у реки.

у неё разрывается голова, и болит всё тело, и она не может понять, как они ушли от воров. небо над ней чистое и голубое, и деревья ничего не скрывают. это место такое знакомое, словно она уже была здесь. много-много раз. чонён не может вспомнить.

все её вещи теперь потеряны, и без меча и доспехов она кажется беззащитной, но лицо мины появляется перед ней вместо небес — и наконец-то, дни спустя, дарит чонён улыбку.

если бы солнце было человеком, оно было бы миной.

 

— где мы?

— ты знаешь.

— откуда? я никогда не—

и они внезапно оказываются у деревни, ближайшей к королевству чонён, и единственной, которую не затронула пропажа, словно у неё был свой свет. они сделали полный круг.

чонён на грани смеха: её вот-вот разорвёт. неужели всё это было зря? она так ничего и не нашла, только потеряла и получила множество ран. мина переплетает их пальцы, нежно, осторожно, едва ощутимо — и чонён понимает, что ошибается. как же она ошибается.

 

тук-тук.

они стучатся в первый попавшийся дом. им нужен отдых и еда, и одежда.

им открывают — и на пороге девушка, не старше чонён, с похожим на неё—

— чонён?

— д-да?

— ты вернулась!

и её сжимают в объятиях, и чонён теряется. как тогда — в лесу.

 

— королева слегла.

— всё так плохо?

сынён вздыхает — и это можно принять за что угодно. чонён не знает, кто она, но почему-то знает её имя. чем дольше они находятся в этом доме, дело не в нём, тем меньше чонён—

она слышит разговор мины и сынён рано утром: она забудет? ей придётся.

чонён уже

забывает.

 

они покидают сынён на рассвете через пару дней, когда чонён заживает, а синяк на щеке мины почти сходит на нет. чонён, раз или два, к нему прикасается, неосознанно, кончиками пальцев, чтобы помнить: всё это было. мина всегда прикрывает при этом глаза — и она так красива: как небо, как река; как свет из её снов.

чонён тянется к нему — и он к ней в ответ.

наяву.

 

следующее, что чонён помнит, это встреча с королевой.

её приводят к ней, и чонён собирается оправдываться, называть сотни причин, почему она не справилась, просить прощения, как королева. видя мину позади чонён. вспыхивает.

жизнью.

— ты нашла её! нашла!

и чонён не понимает, и не даёт мине отпустить её руку, но она выскальзывает.

так легко.

словно

мины

здесь нет.

— мина?

— прости, что не сказала сразу, я не могла вспомнить.

— но вспомнила.

и чонён так больно, и она нашла, и она потеряла, и нашла, и потеряла, и нашла, и потеряла—

 

мину уводят.

чонён чувствует, как холод, покрывший льдом весь замок, окутывает её.

как дым.

 

только вот.

солнце не всходит.

 

мина не светится.

 

они все учатся жить во тьме.

 

проходят годы.

чонён забывает и забывает, и забывает, пока её память не пустеет окончательно, как она сама. чонён по-прежнему рыцарь — она верна своей королева и ни за что не ослушается её приказов; она всегда держит слово, но. почему-то. фраза, которую королева повторяет ежедневно, за всеми обедами и заседаниями, беспокоит чонён слишком сильно.

в её голове, кроме неё, ничего и нет.

— не поднимайтесь в башню.

_не поднимайтесь_

_не поднимайтесь_

_не поднимайтесь_

что там может быть? и почему чонён ни о чём не знает?

 

любопытство берёт своё.

башня не охраняется — и чонён поднимается по лестнице вверх, пока не упирается в дверь. она думает постучать, но зачем? если за дверью пустота, в этом нет смысла. чонён открывает её и входит, и первые пару минут не видит ровным счётом ничего, пока.

перед ней не появляется.

девушка.

— что ты здесь делаешь, чонён?

— кто вы? я вас знаю?

— теперь нет.

— но мне кажется, что да.

 

чонён не понимает, почему ходит к мине, наплевав на все запреты.

её что-то тянет.

и тянет, и тянет, и тянет.

чонён снова снится свет — и он опаляет ей кожу в тех местах, где остались шрамы. мина иногда берёт её руки в свои и подолгу держит, и гладит большими пальцами запястья. без каких-либо объяснений. чонён ей позволяет, потому что

потому что

потому что

— я не могу вспомнить.

 

однажды чонён решается спросить:

— почему к тебе никого не пускают?

— я была солнцем, а к нему нельзя.

вдруг

опять

украдут.

— а что такое солнце?

мина улыбается — и улыбается так грустно, что чонён хочется заплакать, но чонён не.

— я расскажу тебе сказку о девочке, которая стала солнцем и горела, и горела, и горела для своего народа. там, внизу, под башней. пока её не похитили и не унесли в лес.

— но её спали?

— да, конечно, это же сказка.

— тогда почему она столь печальна?

мина продолжает — и чонён слушает.

когда доходит до части, в которой девочка и рыцарь, пленённые ворами, пытаются сбежать, у чонён начинает болеть голова и не только она одна, и ей так тяжело, и это так же необъяснимо, как и то, почему мина к ней так нежна.

— они смогли, но в рыцаря попала стрела, он был без своих доспехов, открыт и беззащитен, и стрела задела сердце, и всё для него бы закончилось, если бы девочка—

и мина прикладывает ладонь к груди чонён, где бьётся и бьётся, и бьётся—

— не отдала своё солнце рыцарю.

о чём, к сожалению, он так и не узнал, а если бы смог, то всё равно бы забыл.

— как забыл и меня.

— мина.

— вот и вся история.

— не вся.

— разве?

— ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос.

— я ответила—

— не тот.

— тогда какой?

— что такое солнце?

мина улыбается — и улыбается по-другому, а у чонён всё бьётся внутри и бьётся, и бьётся, и вот-вот вырвется наружу: выбьет себе путь. прямо к мине.

— ты хочешь знать?

— хочу.

и мина шепчет ей в губы:

— это

вся моя любовь

к тебе

(о которой ты никогда не узнаешь и никогда не вспомнишь).

чонён смотрит на неё — и её трясёт, и у неё колет в сердце, и мина перед ней просто плывёт, потому что. чонён плачет. осколки солнца. ранят ей глаза. как тогда — в лесу.

как тогда

они ранили мину.

чонён накрывает ладонь мины своей, чтобы сдержать всё, что горело в ней годами, пока мина была в башне, а чонён — в замке, пока они были солнцем друг друга.

— чонён?

— я всё-таки нашла.

— что?

— тебя.

и грудная клетка чонён, и её крепкие доспехи

ломаются

под напором света.


End file.
